swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Gatsby
'' The Great Gatsby'' is a 1925 novel written by American author F. Scott Fitzgerald that follows a cast of characters living in the fictional town of West Egg on prosperous Long Island in the summer of 1922. The story primarily concerns the young and mysterious millionaire Jay Gatsby and his quixotic passion and obsession for the beautiful former debutante Daisy Buchanan. Considered to be Fitzgerald's magnum opus, ''The Great Gatsby ''explores themes of decadence, idealism, resistance to change, social upheaval, and excess, creating a portrait of the Jazz Age or the Roaring Twenties that has been described as a cautionary tale regarding the American Dream. Tossup Questions # The epigraph to this novel is a poem supposedly written by Thomas Parke D'Invilliers. One character in this novel wears cufflinks of human molars and supposedly fixed the Black Sox Scandal. That character helped the title character become wealthy through a bootlegging operation. The eyes of T.J. Eckleburg watch over the Valley of Ashes in this novel, and George Wilson takes revenge on the title character for killing his wife. The title character watches the green dock light across the bay lives next door to the narrator, Nick Carraway. For 10 points, name this novel in which the title character hosts parties and pursues Daisy Buchanan, written by F. Scott Fitzgerald. # In this novel, the Greek Michaelis informs the narrator of the climactic event. That narrator realizes it is his thirtieth birthday after the conclusion of a fight in which the title character of this novel reveals he only attended Oxford for five months after fighting a war. One of few people in this novel to attend a (*) funeral is Owl-Eyes, and it takes place in a "Valley of Ashes" watched over by T.J. Eckleburg. This novel's title character hosts parties attended by golfer Jordan Baker, and is shot in his swimming pool after Myrtle Wilson is run over by Daisy Buchanan. For ten points, identify this Jazz Age novel narrated by Nick Carraway and written by F. Scott Fitzgerald. # In this novel, Mrs. McKee boasts that her husband has photographed her 127 times at a party where the protagonist admits to getting drunk for the second time in his life. The title character of this novel looks up to Dan Cody and supposedly attended Oxford for a while. His love interest runs over Myrtle Wilson while driving a yellow car. The narrator of this novel is attracted to Jordan Baker, while his cousin Daisy Buchanan is attracted to a man who lives in West Egg on Long Island and throws very lavish parties. Name this novel set in the 1920's by F. Scott Fitzgerald. # One character in this novel is often described as delicately balancing something on her chin. Described as careless drivers, that character and her friend are first encountered lying "p-paralyzed" on a divan and wearing fluttering white dresses. The narrator of this novel is accidentally offered a "gonnegtion" by Meyer Wolfsheim. The eyes of Dr. T.J. Eckleburg loom over the Valley of Ashes, near a car repair shop opened by George Wilson. In this novel, ashes and blood mix when George's wife Myrtle is run over by a yellow car driven by Daisy. For 10 points, name this novel set in West Egg and narrated by Nick Carraway, a work by F. Scott Fitzgerald. # In this novel, the Greek Michaelis informs the narrator of the climactic event. That narrator realizes it is his thirtieth birthday after the conclusion of a fight in which the title character of this novel reveals he only attended Oxford for five months after fighting a war. One of few people in this novel to attend a (*) funeral is Owl-Eyes, and it takes place in a "Valley of Ashes" watched over by T.J. Eckleburg. This novel's title character hosts parties attended by golfer Jordan Baker, and is shot in his swimming pool after Myrtle Wilson is run over by Daisy Buchanan. For ten points, identify this Jazz Age novel narrated by Nick Carraway and written by F. Scott Fitzgerald.